Isaiah
Isaiah was the Auditor's seventh incarnation, and was ultimately the reincarnation of the Auditor's human core, Otto. The Auditor dumped him in order to get rid of his feelings towards Elizabeth, which the Auditor felt impeded him from defeating her. Due to Otto's disfigurement, Isaiah was born faceless. He attacked scores of men until finding a face he thought was appropriate for himself. History He was the seventh detachment of the Auditor. The Auditor cared so little for this incarnation that he gives it no name or face; Isaiah takes both of those for himself from a wandering NEXUS agent that he kills. When he was created, Isaiah had the form of a naked, faceless man. He is born faceless because Otto was badly burnt before becoming the Auditor, even his face was burnt off. Therefore Isaiah receives the same outcome. He goes around killing many people to take their face, eventually ending up with the face of the monk Isaiah (which is where his name came from). During the story Isaiah is soon to be found venturing around towns to rob people of their valuables, just as Otto did as a former bandit. As he made his way towards the next town, he runs into Hank's group and battles them quickly after their encounter. The battle was short lived however, when Isaiah finally claimed having his pieces of his memory return to him and that he was missing his dying love that he had for the priestess soldier, Elizabeth. With his newly acquired powers, he managed to escape from the battle and travel to Elizabeth's former home base. He begins to remember almost everything that he had done in his past life as Otto and later made his way upon a small cave. Upon setting foot into the cave, he immediately remembers being nursed in the very cave as Otto and where he found his love for Elizabeth. Meanwhile, Hank's group tracks down Isaiah's steps towards Otto's cave where Isaiah and Hank make their second encounter and immediately engage in a fight. When he was battling Hank's party, he seems to be immune to their attacks and is even able to regenerate himself after being torn to pieces by the Buster Blade. When Hank was able to nearly destroy Isaiah with his Lightning Vortex, Isaiah's true anger surfaced, causing him to transform into a demon who was much more powerful and dangerous than his human counterpart. With his demonic state now triggered, Isaiah was able to overwhelm Hank and his group in power. However, before he had a chance to kill Hank, the Auditor's dark sprites interfere in their battle and take Isaiah along with them unexpectedly. Meanwhile, upon observing his battle with Hank, the Auditor quickly realizes that he cannot abandon Otto when demons try to gain their freedom from his body so the Auditor re-absorbs Isaiah since he feels that he has not gotten completely rid of Otto, possibly the threat of his death. He decides to try again later when he is stronger. Meeting the Auditor The Auditor's A.T.P. engineers and NEXUS agents recovered Isaiah from his kidnapping in his battle with Hank. They take Isaiah to an abandoned base camp where the Auditor is waiting. For the first time ever, the Auditor and Otto come face to face with each other. Otto, full in regret in what he has done, reveals his anger towards the Auditor and curses him for what he had done to Otto in his past life. The Auditor tells Isaiah that Elizabeth is alive again and she is as he remembers her. Before he can question the Auditor about Elizabeth, Hank and Sanford appear. As Hank starts a fight with the Auditor, Isaiah makes his escape before the Auditor was able to capture him. Still angry at the Auditor for his imprisonment, he decides to go back to kill the Auditor. He stabs the Auditor in his chest, believing he has pierced his heart. However doing this allows the Auditor to reabsorb him. The Auditor revealed that he still needed Otto's heart as a connector for his body, which was why he needed to reabsorb him. Reuniting with the Auditor Realizing he was not yet ready to part with Otto's soul, the Auditor confronted Isaiah and tried to absorb him back into his body. Hank interfered, enabling Isaiah to run, but he foolishly went back to kill the Auditor for revenge. Isaiah impaled the Auditor, but this gave him the chance to draw him in and absorb him as he screamed for Elizabeth, with Bellatrix looking on as she thought, "If I'm not careful, that will be my ultimate fate..." Personality Unlike any of the Auditor's other incarnations, Isaiah had a free mind and had a will of its own since the Auditor showed no care of his existence. Isaiah was never given any specific tasks to complete for the Auditor, nor did he have a personality sense of a demon. He appears to be living out his life as bandit, as Otto had done in his previous life. Although he seems to be happy continuing to rob others, he still felt as if something was still missing inside of him. After confronting with Hank, much to Hank's amazement, Isaiah had no idea who Hank was, nor did he know his relationship with the Auditor and he had no idea who he was himself. Upon battling Hank, his memories have seemed to return to his mind, recalling his love for Elizabeth and what his affiliations were with the Auditor himself. Isaiah appears to be quite calm at first, as he remembered nothing at all, only finding the joy to steal and rob treasured items of people. After possessing demonic power from being released from the Auditor's grasp, Isaiah can also feel anger and hatred towards others, which enables him to transform him into a demon. Physical Appearance Isaiah resembles much like Otto after being reincarnated. At first, Isaiah was born a naked faceless man, only to look for a face. After retrieving his face, he set off to find new clothing and came upon a store where he killed the owner and looked around to find clothing suitable for him. He finally makes his signature appearance, resembling much like a cowboy, with a brown leather vest, equipped with black leather hand gloves and a brown Stetson cowboy hat. He also stole two Colt Pythons which he dual wields when confronted in battle. When appearing in his demonic form, Isaiah's skin turns into a dark grey colour. His body appears to be melded into metal and possesses blood-red eyes, much like to the Auditor's eyes. His hat also appears to turn into a burnt black texture. His demonic state is shown to be far more powerful and perhaps one of the most challenging opponents that Hank has had to face. Powers & Abilities * Facial theft - Having been created without a face, Isaiah can take on facial identities of others by apply faces to his head after ripping them off. * Regeneration - Isaiah demonstrated infuriatingly powerful regenerative abilities, able to piece himself back together even after taking the Lightning Vortex attack from Hank. However, had his heart been destroyed, not only his but the Auditor's downfalls would have been assured. He also demonstrated the ability to regenerate and shapeshift new limbs, spikes, multiple legs and arms, claws, and a tail. * Demonic Form: Isaiah's most powerful state is his transformation into his demonic form, where he gains access to new abilities and demonic powers. Noticeably, he is able to transform his arms into tentacle like structures which can pierce and kill his enemies by impaling them. He later gains more legs, allowing to travel faster than a regular demon and equips a razor sharp like tail, much similar to the Auditor's dark sprite demons. His most noticeable change is that his skin is changed into a metal layer, which proves to withstand explosives and gunfire, rendering him virtually invincible. * Dual Wield Colt Pythons: In his reincarnated human form, Isaiah was shown carrying out his Colt Pythons. When first battling Hank and his group, Isaiah seemed to dodge their attacks well and was able to quickly shoot them back, this possibly due to the fact that Otto was experienced with firearms as a former bandit.